


Freezing

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Pages of Our Friendship [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Caring Brynjolf, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Male Friendship, One Shot, Protective Brynjolf, Thieves Guild, Thieves Guild (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: On their way back home from a job, a snowstorm forces Mercer and Brynjolf to find shelter for the night.
Relationships: Brynjolf & Mercer Frey
Series: Pages of Our Friendship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Freezing

Brynjolf jerked out of his half-asleep state to the sound of Mercer's restless stirring. They were on their way back to Riften after a job in Solitude, and they were within the Rift already when night fell upon them and even a brutal snowstorm hit the region. They needed shelter, and quickly. Fortunately, Mercer spotted a small cave, but by the time they reached it, they were soaking wet and frozen to the bone, their cloaks didn't provide much protection.

Brynjolf managed to get a small fire going, with the help of Mercer's magic; he conjured the flames for it, Brynjolf gathered the wood.

"Get some sleep, you look very pale" the redhead said, and Mercer didn't even contradict, although, it was his usual reaction to his second-in-command's motherly behaviour.

That was a few hours ago, and now the noise of chattering teeth had woken Brynjolf; he didn't need too much time to guess what was the source of it.

"Hey, Merce, are you okay?" the Nord asked, moving closer to the curled up form of his boss; he wasn't even sure Mercer was awake, but the Breton answered to him soon enough.

"Do I bloody look like I'm okay...?" he choked out, and now that he was closer, Brynjolf could see that he was shivering, too.

"Come 'ere!" the redhead said after throwing a few twigs on the fire.

Mercer didn't feel like moving at all, but when Brynjolf took his hands and helped him into a sitting position, he didn't resist, not even when the big Nord pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight, wrapping his own, now dry, cloak around him.

"Drink this... I don't want you to develop a fever or any other shit" Brynjolf muttered, and from the bitter taste, Mercer knew that he was given a curing potion. He grimaced and groaned but swallowed the liquid anyway; he didn't want to fall ill, either. "That's it. Now try to sleep some more, okay?"

Brynjolf wasn't wearing his armour, only a shirt and a tunic, so it wasn't even too uncomfortable when Mercer dropped his head on the other's shoulder in defeat.

"You can't tell this to a single soul..." he murmured, already half asleep.

"What, that the Guild master was sleeping in my arms the whole night? Don't worry... Not a word" Brynjolf chuckled, smoothing the messy strands from Mercer's forehead to check if he had a fever.

Fortunately, he didn't have, it seemed the potion was working. Relieved, Brynjolf let himself drifting off, too, hoping that this was the last obstacle they had to come over on this journey.


End file.
